1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the art of racks and shelving. More particularly, it lies within the art of supporting a rack and shelving with a number of posts, shelves, and cross members. The posts, shelves, and cross members can be formed of metal having a substantial plastic coating therearound to reduce rust and deterioration while at the same time having improved strength based upon an inner metal core.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art relates to shelving, particularly for usage with regard to food products in the institutional, industrial, and general restaurant food service art.
It has been found in the past that such shelving made of aluminum, steel, plastic, and other materials have substantial limitations. These limitations can be in the form of rust when it comes to steel, even though the steel has been painted. With respect to aluminum, the strength of the shelving is oftentimes compromised. As to the use of plastic for shelving without any strengthening, it has been found that such plastic can be formed and not be sufficiently strong to support such shelving.
Also, it has been well known in the food service area, particularly with regard to institutional, industrial, and restaurant food service activity, that substantial quantities of food must be stored on racks. The food must be readily accessible and at the same time visible to maintain proper inventories and availability.
The shelving, posts, and cross members of the invention hereof provide for excellent storage with respect to refrigerators and freezers based upon the ability to withstand varying temperatures.
The invention hereof overcomes the drawbacks of prior art shelving by being molded without welds and substantially avoids rust. To this extent, the combination with the plastic and steel core help to support the shelving hereof in a most desirable manner.
The weight bearing components are made of a steel core with a polypropylene or other suitable plastic exterior, thus making the shelving strong and easy to clean.
The prior art shelving when made of various metals as previously set forth does not enhance the weight bearing characteristics combined with low oxidation.
The shelving of this invention is based upon easy to use assembled components that provide for posts and cross members from which shelving can be suspended. The shelving is smooth with a polypropylene surface which is easy to clean and wipe. Liquid and dirt do not affect the overall characteristics of the shelving.
Regardless of the foregoing, it has been found that even with respect to the high strength steel that is used as the core as to the cross members, that sometimes the cross members will sag under significant load. To this extent, this invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a center post which enhances the overall support of members that are used for cross members in supporting the bending moment of the cross members of the shelving. As will be seen hereinafter, this invention substantially avoids cross member sag while at the same time maintaining the enhanced characteristics of the invention over the prior art as to metal and other types of shelving.